


Different

by Vampiricalthorns



Series: Solangelo One-Shots [11]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Austistic!Will, Dysphoria, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, M/M, Trans!Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 11:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampiricalthorns/pseuds/Vampiricalthorns
Summary: Will's having a bad day, but thankfully Nico is always there to help him get through it.





	Different

“Hey there, Sunshine.”

 

Will felt his boyfriend’s arms wrap around his waist and he sighed softly. “Hey Death Boy. I’m sorry, today has been kind of rough. Please don’t take it personally.”

 

Nico hummed. “How about you take the rest of the day off from the infirmary? The stress is probably making everything worse- So how about we go to my cabin and just cuddle or something? Does that sound nice?”

 

Will nodded and quickly put away the bandages and disinfectant he had been using all day for the campers that had been participating in Capture the Flag the night before. His mind was quickly becoming overwhelmed with the stress and the added pain from his dysphoria wasn’t helping a bit.

 

15 minutes later, Will and Nico were inside the Hades Cabin, Will with his binder off and Nico wearing looser, more comfortable clothing.

 

“Thank you,” Will said quietly. “Like I said earlier, today’s been kinda really hard- it started bad and just got worse and worse.”

 

Will’s hands absentmindedly started to stroke the soft blanket had on his bed. Nico noticed and moved off the part of the blanket he had been sitting on so that Will was free to do whatever he wanted to do with it. Nico let a small smile tug at his lips as Will softly stroked the blanket against his cheek while closing his eyes.

 

“Is the dysphoria very bad today?” Nico carefully asked a few minutes later. He wasn’t being careful because he thought that Will was fragile by any means, but rather because he had learnt that when Will was stimming, he preferred to sometimes do it in silence, while other times he was completely open to conversation.

 

Will looked right at Nico, keeping eye contact for a few seconds before looking down at his lap, taking a minute to formulate his answer. “It is. I didn’t think it would affect me this much, y’know? But then the world sorta crashed down on me. Thank you for coming at that time, or I have may have had a breakdown right there in the infirmary. And-” Will let a small smile slip. “-would have been bad. I mean, no one wants to see the head healer having a breakdown. They all look up to me and trust me to keep my head cold at all times. But I can’t always be like that.”

 

“I’m not their image of a perfect leader. I’m different from them in a lot of ways. I’m trans and on the autism spectrum. Most people- misinformed people -automatically think I’m some sort of disabled freak when they find out that. I’m-” Will stopped for a moment and looked at his hands as if to convince himself that he was real. “I’m just Will Solace. The Son of Apollo that just happens to have autism instead of dyslexia. Nothing more, nothing less. I’m proud of what I am and what I will become in the future. So what if I was born in the wrong body? I can do anything everyone else can do.”

 

Nico’s arms wrapped around Will again. “You can be whatever you want to be.”

 

“Like a prince?”

 

“Especially that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr: https://winglessvampire.tumblr.com/


End file.
